


Career Change

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracotops_harry, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: After Draco suffers a career-ending injury, it's up to Harry to make him feel better.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 308
Collections: Draco tops Harry 2020





	Career Change

"Healer Potter! There's a Quidditch injury on Ward Four that needs your immediate attention!"

Harry's stomach dropped. The Falmouth Falcons had a match today, and their Seeker was none other than Draco Malfoy. 

"I'll be right there!" Harry called out, already rushing to Ward Four. When he arrived, a junior Healer waved to get his attention and directed Harry into a curtained-off examination room. He slowed his momentum and entered the area at a sane, professional pace. 

As soon as he saw his patient, Harry faltered. 

Draco's face was pale and drawn with pain, but he managed a half-smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

"We shouldn't be meeting like this," Harry responded tightly. He approached the bed, wand at the ready. "Where are you injured?" he asked, taking note of how Draco was cradling his right arm across his chest.

"Right shoulder," Draco replied with a tired huff. "I was reaching for the Snitch when a bloody Bludger clipped me."

There was nothing humorous about the situation, but Harry couldn't resist a gentle tease. "Did you at least catch the Snitch?"

"Naturally," said Draco. "I am the world's best Seeker."

"Second best," Harry shot back. It was an old, familiar argument, and it helped to ease his tension. 

"Hah! You call yourself a Seeker?"

Harry chuckled, relieved that Draco was up to such banter. He waved his wand slowly over Draco's arm, upper chest, and specifically his shoulder. He frowned at the results he was seeing. 

Draco cleared his throat, all traces of humour gone. "Well?"

"Let me consult with Hermione and see what she thinks," Harry said, striving to keep his tone soothing and professional. 

"Harry, you're worrying me."

"I simply want a second opinion, love," said Harry. "Try to relax, and I'll be back in a moment. Do you need anything for pain relief?"

"No, one of your minions gave me a potion as soon as I came in."

Harry nodded and left before Draco could question him further. He all but jogged up to Intake on Ward Four. "Where is Healer Granger?"

"In her office."

"Thanks," said Harry, hurrying away to consult with Hermione. He wanted to share Draco's diagnostic results with her for a second opinion.

By the time Harry returned with Hermione in tow, Draco was in a right strop. 

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Draco's eyes were narrowed directly at Harry. Hermione glanced at him, too, and Harry knew he needed to take the Erumpent by the horn.

"The blow from the Bludger has dislocated your shoulder," said Harry. 

"Fine," Draco said in clipped tones. "Let's relocate it so I can get out of here."

"It's not that simple," Harry told him. "You may need surgery to fix this, depending on the severity."

Draco groaned and closed his eyes. "You're saying I may miss a significant portion of our season."

Harry winced. "Unfortunately," he began, "this is not the first time you've injured this shoulder. Two years ago, it was your rotator cuff, and before that, you had a SLAP tear."

Draco cracked an eye open. "Sorry?"

"Superior Labrum Anterior and Posterior," Hermione chimed in. She stepped forward and clasped both elbows in her hands. "What Harry is trying to tell you is that this is most likely a career-ending injury, Malfoy. I'm sorry."

" _What?!_ "

Harry gave Hermione a gentle nudge towards the exit. "I'll catch up to you later, yeah?" 

She nodded once and left.

Harry returned his attention to Draco, whose face had gone even more pale. 

"Harry, this is a nightmare," he whispered. "What will I do if I can't play Quidditch any more? I'm not ready to retire!"

Harry sought to reassure him. "You don't need to make any life-changing decisions right now," he said. "I'll stabilize your shoulder and then call in one of the Medi-Surgeons."

Harry took the rest of the day off to stay with his husband while Draco was undergoing magical surgery. Harry was there to observe, while Healer Liddell performed the intricate spells that would repair Draco's shoulder. She seemed satisfied with the results, and Draco was taken to recovery. 

It was evening before Harry helped him out of the Floo at their London townhouse. He supervised while Draco changed into pyjamas, then tucked him into bed. Harry left to take a quick shower and change his clothes. He returned to the bedroom with a glass of water and some pain potion. 

Draco dutifully drank the potion, crinkled his nose, then sipped at the water. He lay back and quirked his lips in a grin. "Are you planning to stay here and entertain the invalid?"

Harry laughed lightly. "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?"

"Bedtime stories are for children," said Draco. "I want a shag."

"A shag?! You just had surgery a few hours ago!"

"Healer Potter told me sex aids in recovery," Draco said with a sly grin.

"Hm, if the best Healer in the world says so, it must be true," said Harry.

"Second best."

"What?!"

"Admit it, Harry," said Draco. "Healer Granger is the best at St Mungo's."

"Point to you," Harry conceded. "However, you're in no condition to be shagging anyone."

"You can ride me," suggested Draco. "It's one of your favourite positions."

The conversation itself was stimulating, yet Harry strove to be reasonable. "Maybe we should wait until morning."

"If you refuse to perform your spousal duties, I'll have no choice but to wank," said Draco. "And, considering I'm right-handed, that may put my recovery back several days-"

"Alright, you randy plonker," Harry cut in. "We'll do it your way." He began removing the clothes he'd only put on a half-hour before, then helped Draco skim off his pyjamas. Harry climbed gingerly onto the bed and got the lubricant from the bedside table. He prepared himself under Draco's heated regard. 

Harry set the lube aside and moved to straddle his husband. He reached back to position Draco and said, "I'll be gentle." 

Draco groaned at the silly quip before groaning for an entirely different reason when Harry sank down on him.

_One week later_

Harry returned from his shift at St Mungo's to find Draco sitting in the window seat and staring moodily out at the gardens. "Hey," he said quietly, setting his bag on a chair. "How did your follow-up with Healer Liddell go?"

Draco leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and swallowed heavily. "She advised me to retire."

Harry was at his side in an instant, curving his hand around Draco's nape. "I'm sorry."

"You knew what she would say."

"I suspected it, yes," Harry admitted, "but I haven't spoken to Liddell about your case since you first came in."

Draco's jaw clenched. "I've had injuries before-"

"But, that's just it," Harry interrupted. "If you injure that shoulder once more, you may never have full use of your arm afterward."

"What am I going to do?"

"You could take up coaching," Harry replied. "Or you could change careers entirely. I hear you're fair at brewing potions."

That made Draco smile before he sighed and frowned again. "Quidditch has been my life for years," he said. "I can't bear the thought of just walking away from it."

Harry nudged Draco's legs to the side and sat down in the window seat. He took one of Draco's hands in his and said, "I've been in touch with Minerva. Madam Hooch wants to retire at the end of the year, and Hogwarts will need a new flight instructor and Quidditch coach."

Draco straightened momentarily, only to slump back again. "How would that work out, me living at Hogwarts and you staying in London?"

Harry responded with a pleased grin. "Minerva informed me that Madam Pomfrey is also keen on retiring."

"Is that old battleaxe still alive?!"

"Draco! Shame on you!"

Draco grinned unabashedly before growing serious once more. "Would you want to leave your career at St Mungo's behind to take over from Pomfrey at Hogwarts?"

"Are you barmy? I'd like nothing better," Harry enthused. "You know how much I've always loved Hogwarts. It was my first real home. Besides, I could always return to St Mungo's during the summer months."

Draco looked down and plucked at his jumper. "Do you reckon McGonagall would want to hire me?"

"I think she'd be delighted to," Harry replied. "Not only would she be getting an exceptional flight instructor and Quidditch coach, but you could step in and teach Potions if needed."

"I do have an excellent CV, don't I?" mused Draco. He inhaled deeply, blew out his breath, and looked Harry right in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure enough that I've already spoken to the head of my Ward," said Harry. He squeezed Draco's hand. "Are we going to do this?" 

"Will we be allowed to share quarters?"

"We are married, you know."

Draco nodded slowly and then once again, more firmly. "Yeah," he replied. "Let's return to Hogwarts."


End file.
